Hiding from the Sun
by Violet-Hotaru
Summary: Life is unbearable for Aino Minako. Trieng to deal with her pregnancy, she finds someone, who gives her life a new sense.


_Life is unbearable for the twenty-year old collegian Aino Minako. _

_As the former prizewinning volleyball-player gets pregnant and is in danger to fall in disillusion, she is caught by someone, who helps her to bear the weight of this world._

** I do not own Sailor Moon (you don´t say)**

**This is an alternate universe and there will be some characters from different Sailor Moon seasons. Minako is the central character but in the following chapters a second main character will appear. Rating will change as well. **

* * *

It was rather sunny. The sun seemed to drench everything with it´s faint golden light but somehow it left her behind. Was something wrong with her? How could it be, that everyone had a goal and she hadn´t? Oh well, she had a goal once, but that faded away like the wind.Her only love was just waste. General Love was a waist. This bitter aspect had thrusted in her with each day that she had to endure the pain. It costed her much more pain trieng to keep the man she thought she loved. Though, it wasn´t comparable with the pain,now. Her hand moved to her stomach. Something was there. It shouldn´t be there actually but still, she was happy. For one second. Then her mind clasped the thought, that she actually was wrong. It was a mistake wasn´t it? They would never have a serious relationship together. It was a mistake. 

_We don´t deserve this baby_

_Our baby_

Minako stopped at the traffic lights. A tiny drop fell on her pale cheek and she wondered if it was a tear. Instead the man next to her opened his umbrella and Minako noticed, that the rain began to fall. The sun dissaperered and they sky turned grey with dark clouds, heavy weighting on the city.The weather in Tokyo was capricious.

_--- _

_"Allright Miss Aino, I´m back with your results."_

_"Is it something serious?"_

_"Oh yes, it is!"_

_"But...I know, I haven´t eaten really healthy things in the last time...but that bad?"_

_"I think,that depends on what you expect with your life, Miss Aino..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The results show it clear...You are pregnant!"_

"..." Minako stared at her doctor in shock. _Pregnant?_

_--- _

Minako looked at the light and saw, that it was green and everybody was crossing the street already. She crossed the street quickly in the last seconds, a car honked. The rain fell harder now and the thought of buying one of this cheap transparent umbrellas for 100 yen came to her mind. But she already spottet the cafe.She reached it and saw a familiar ravenhaired head.

_The poetry club_

Minako pushed the glassdoor open. It was a dusky cafe, the right place for intellectuals to discuss the work of Satré or morbid poets to escape the sunlight and despair about a writer-blockade. Minako discovered it for herself when she lost a bet and had to go with Taiki and Ami to a poetry reading once. She strangely fell in love with the dark walls with carved quotes and the whole interior. And she was captivated with the folks who were always hanging around there.

"Hey, Watson!"

Hotaru looked up from her small black book. She was dressed completely in black, as always.

"Hey Holmes!" She smiled and gave the blonde a hug. Minako let herself fall on the old darkbrown leather-armchair. "Ace, bring two irish coffee,please." Hotaru called towards the man with the pale blond hair, who was sitting at the bar. Minako looked up immediatly "Not for me...I´ll take...orange juice!". Hotaru raised a brow and looked at Minako concerned. "Are you allright? you´re so pale!". Minako looked at the blackhaired girl and bit her lip slightly.

"I was at the hospital this morning and-" she paused as Ace brought their drinks. He winked at her and she smiled slightly. Minako waited until the went back to the bar and leaned forward.

"So, is it ulcer as you thought?" Hotaru asked, while taking a swig of her Irish coffee. Minako opened her mouth and closed it again. She wanted to say it. The only person that would hear it from her would be Hotaru. And him. But that was different, because _he _had to know it and Hotaru should know it. Minako stared down in her glass and bit her lip again, this time harder. Hotaru frowned. She couldn´t understand, why her best friend acted that strange but she sensed, that it was something serious.

"You know, you don´t have to-"

"No!" Minako´s sapphire blue eyes looked in Hotaru´s pale violet ones.

"It´s just...it´s not ulcer or so..." Minako´s long pale fingers teared the serviette in tiny pieces. Hotaru looked at Minako´s hands and then at the blonde´s beautiful face. "What is it?" she asked and tried to keep a calm voice, though she became nervous. Minako acted really strange.

"I´m pregnant". The Minako said quietly. She could feel Hotaru´s shocked gaze on her and she looked down at the tiny pieces of paper that were spread on the table in front of her and began to tear them in smaller pieces. "What?" Hotaru asked in a shocked, yet, quiet voice. Her shocked expression changed into a worried one. "But Mina, I didn´t know, you were dating someone...or do you still date him?". Minako looked up again and sighed. "No, I didn´t tell you because it wasn´t a serious thing. It wasn´t even real dating, we met a few times at partys and it just happened twice...".

"What are you going to do, now?". Hotaru asked and took a swig. Minako shrugged. "I don´t know...I still have the opportunity for an abortion." Her voice sounded strangely cold and passive. Hotaru pressed her lips together. "You don´t even consider to keep it?".

The rain fell hard against the window. Minako watched, as some schoolgirls walked by, laughing and with two identical umbrellas with small red hearts on them.

"To keep it?" She leaned back and leaned her blonde head on the armchair. "I don´t have time for a child. I´m at the university and if I wouldn´t work besides, I would hardly pay my bills." She said and Hotaru nodded quietly.

"I like to go out on weekends and making party and meet friends and so on..." Minako continued and looked at the ceiling. "Can you imagine me as a mother, Taru?". Hotaru looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Well, to be honest..."

"You see?" Minako said before Hotaru could end her sentence. Hotaru shook her head with the shoulder-length black hair. "Let me finish. I wanted to say, that, though I would be afraid of the child´s life sometimes, I think, you would be able to handle it!". Minako looked not rather convinced. "How? I´m alone!".

"I could help you". Minako smiled weakly. "Thank you, Watson, but you have to concentrate on your study and not on dipers and baby food!". Hotaru gave her a slight smirk. Her violet eyes fixed a young couple under an umbrella.

"What about the father? Are you even sure, who the father is?". Minako nodded.

"I know who it is. There´s only one man, I have slept with in the last months." She brought the glass with organge juice to her lips. It tasted bitter. "Forget it. He dislikes kids. I barely can remember anything, he doesn´t dislike!". Hotaru frowned and Minako shook her head: "He is rude and cold and the only things he´s interested in are his career and himself."

She saw, how Ace greeted a young woman with shoulder-length lightblue hair, who had just entered the café. It was Viluy, one of her fellow students.

"God, I´m so melodramatic...I´m not even allowed to smoke! I would die for a cigarette!". Minako rested her golden head in her hands. "I don´t think, I will keep the baby...". she whispered. Hotaru watched her sadly and took a deep breath. This theme wasn´t easy to deal with and the fact, that Minako tried to hide her sorrow with apathy, saddened her even more.

* * *

**That was chapter one. How will Minako get out of her misery and how will the father of her child react? Do you have an idea, who the father is?**** I give you a hint: He is blond and in the Sailor Moon series, he is Minako´s former love and present enemy. **

**So, please review guys and tell me what you think!**


End file.
